The Daughter Of Goku
by animeandmusiclover12
Summary: What if Tohru Honda, was actually Tohru Son, and she was sent away by her family during the Majin Buu saga, and has been waiting for them for 2 years. What happens when they arrive, finally, and meet the Sohmas. What happens when the Sohmas find out the truth behind Tohru's past? Kyo/Tohru Gohan/Videl
1. Chapter 1

Chatper 1

Tohru's POV

It's been 2 years since my family sent me away for my safety. It's been 2 years, and they never came back for me. Hi, my name is Tohru Son, I am the daughter of Goku. Yes, the Goku that has saved the world countless times. And yes, my brother did kill Cell, but we let that idiot, Hercule Satan, take the credit. So, two years ago, I was with my mother and my two brothers, when we found out that my dad would be joining us in the World Martial Arts Tournament, we were ecstatic.

We all had a chance to fight, sorta, when two men came asking for our help. We went with them, and saw two of the men from the games, get murdered, by a small wrinkled thing, and a tall pinkish red man. "Dabura!" Kibito says surprised and he explained to us who Dabura is, when suddenly he appeared out of nowhere and kills Kibito, then spits on Krillin and Piccolo, turning them to stone. That's when my father sent me away.

Even though I could fight, he told me that he needed someone alive to bring back everyone and if that didn't work, keep the Saiyan stories alive, so he sent me far away, with the promise that he'd be back for me when it was all over. It's been two years, and he still hasn't come for me, or even contacted me. 1 year ago, I had been living in a tent far away from home, but still in Japan, when one of my classmates, Yuki Sohma, found me and allowed me to stay at his house with his cousins, Shirgure and Kyo. They don't know who I really am. They think my name is Tohru Honda, and that my father died when I was little, my mother died recently, and that I'm an only child.

I couldn't tell them who I really am. So, I made up a life, keeping my first name. I've grown to love living here with the Sohma's, but I still yearn to be back home, sparring with my brothers, and helping my mom around the house. I know they aren't dead, because I found the Dragon Balls shortly after I left, and tried wishing them back to life, but the Dragon told me that they were not dead. I'm still waiting, and I guess I always will be.

"Tohru flower, there is mail here addressed to a, Son Tohru?" Shigure questions, walking in and my heartbeat races. Maybe I won't have to wait after all. I jump up and run over to him, snatching the letter from his hands and ripping it open, reading it. "What does it say, Miss Honda?" Yuki asks and I smile. "They're coming for me."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Recap: I jump up and run over to him, snatching the letter from his hands and ripping it open, reading it. "What does it say, Miss Honda?" Yuki asks and I smile. "They're coming for me."_

Tohru's POV

"What? Who's coming for you?" Yuki asks and I smile, clearing my throat and holding up the letter, reading it aloud.

**"Dear Baby Sis,**

** It's been awhile, huh? 2 years is way too long, we know, and we're sorry. You're probably super mad at us, but let me explain. After we defeated Majin Buu, we looked for all of the Dragon Balls, which took a pretty long time because Bulma's radar broke and she had to build a new one, before we could find them. **

**Once we did find them, we wished for you back, but the Dragon told us that you had a destiny to fulfill, and that we couldn't look for you, but if we found the dragon balls again in 2 yearsm then he would give us your location. We finally found you, and we're coming in about a day. **

**And when I mean we, I mean everyone! Mom, Dad, Goten, Trunks, Vegeta, Bulma, me, and even Videl! You remember her right? She's kinda my girlfriend now. Well, I guess that's about it. I'll see you soon! **

** Lot's of love,**

** Gohan."**

I fold the letter up and slide it into my pocket, before looking up at the Sohma's shocked faces. "But, you said that you were an only child, and that your parents were, dead," Shigure says and I smile a small smile. "They might have well had been dead. They sent me away for my protection, two years ago. I was supposed to wait for them, but after 2 years, I lost hope, but now, I know they're coming! Tomorrow in fact!" I say brightly, then I feel my heart drop.

"Tomorrow. Tomorrow?! Oh no the house is a mess! And I need to cook a lot of food and oh what am I going to do?" I worry and Kyo grabs my head to stop my frantic running. "Hey, idiot, calm down. You don't wanna over stress yourself. I'll take you to the store, and Shigure and the damn rat can start cleaning the house. You can aslo call the Yankee and the Physic to come help too, I bet they'd love to help," He says, releasing my head, but leaving a faint red blush staining my cheeks.

"Y-yeah, ok. T-thanks Kyo. I-I'll go call Uo and Hana right now," I stutter, stumbling out of the room to call my best friends. "But I don't wanna clean!" I hear Shigure whine in the other room. "Well I don't care! Do it for Tohru," Kyo snaps and I hear Shigure sigh. "All right, but only because my Flower needs help! Ow!" I hear Shigure whine as Kyo and Yuki probably hit him for calling me a flower.

I smile as I pick up the phone and dial Uo's number. "Hello?" I hear Uo ask as she picks up the phone. "Uo, I need your help! My family is coming tomorrow and I need help cleaning the house!" I say hurriedly and she gasps. "So they finally found you huh?" She asks and I smile. Oh, did I forget to mention that Uo and Hana know my real backstory? "Yeah of course I'll help! Even if Kyoko wasn't my real idol, Goku definitely was!" She says and I smile.

"Great! Thank you so much Uo! I gotta call Hana now, um, I'll see you later?" I ask and she replies with yes, before hanging up. I call Hana and we have a similar conversation, before she agrees, and then bids me goodbye. I smile and hurry out to the living room, where Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure have already started cleaning up. "Ready Kyo?" I ask quietly and he nods, walking over to me and grabbing his coat. I grab mine as well, before we walk out the door and out of the forest, into the city.

"So, how much food do we need to buy?" Kyo asks and I shrug. "A lot," I reply and Kyo rolls his eyes. We get into the store and I grab a huge cart, before piling it high with all of the ingredients. Kyo gapes at the cart. "Do you really need that much food?" He asks incredulously and I giggle. "This isn't even half way enough!" I reply and his mouth drops open. "How many people are you feeding?" "Well, I'm not sure exactly, but my brothers, my dad, Vegeta, and Trunks, well they all have really big appitites," I reply, getting another cart and filling it with food. By the end of our shopping trip, we have 5 ½ carts of food. We pay for it all, before grabbing all of the bags and trudging home. "Hmm, I don't know if this will be enough," I say thoughtfully and Kyo just about drops the bags he is carrying.

"What do you mean this won't be enough? We bough about a thousand dollars worth of food! This could last us a year!" He exclaims and I smile. "Well, at home, this wouldn't last 5 minuets," I giggle and his face pales.

We finally get home and Kyo helps me unload the groceries. I suddenly feel a surge of courage, and turn and press my lips to Kyo's cheek quickly. "Thank you Kyo," I say, and I giggle when his face turns red. "I-it was n-nothing."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Tohru's POV

The rest of the day went by very quickly. Uo and Hana showed up and we made great progress on cleaning the house! We cleaned everywhere, except the Sohma's bedrooms and Shigure's study, because there is no need for those rooms to look nice, because the doors will stay shut.

I sigh as I slip under the covers on my bed. I'm so tired. This day has been long. I close my eyes and slip into a deep sleep, dreaming of my family.

The next morning, I bolt awake and jump up, taking a quick bath and changing into a white shirt with quarter length sleeves and a short red skirt with shorts underneath. Then I dried my hair, brushed it out, and braided it in two braids, before walking downstairs and cooking breakfast.

I hear a thump and I turn to see Kyo walking into the house, looking sweaty. He must've been training. I smile to him and he nods back. "Good morning Kyo! How was training?" I ask and he shrugs. "Fine," He murmurs, grabbing the milk out of the fridge and taking a long swig of it.

"Breakfast is almost ready," I say, when I hear something that sounds like feet dragging into the kitchen. "Good morning Yuki!" I say, but he doesn't answer back. He must not be fully awake yet. "Ah good morning everyone! If I'm not mistaken, today is the day we finally meet our lovely flower's family! Oh I know! Why don't I call Aya? I'm sure he'd love to meet-" Shigure breaks off in a cry of pain as Yuki's hand shoots out and smashes down onto his head.

"Don't you dare call that idiot!" Yuki growls and Kyo nods in agreement. "Ow, Yuki, why are you so mean to me?" Shigure whines and I giggle, causing them to snap their gazes to me. "Good morning you too. Breakfast is almost ready. Shigure, could you set the table please?" I ask and he nods eagerly, running to do his chore. I finish cooking and set it all on the table and sit down to eat with everyone.

"So, about my family. They can be, a little crazy. Now, first of all, they love martial arts, so they're all about fighting. Don't pick a fight with any of them, I can assure you, it won't end well. Next, as I told Kyo yesterday, a select few of my family eat, a lot. My brothers, my dad, and our friends, Vegeta and his son Trunks, eat mountains of food in under 2 minuets. It's disgusting, so just know, you've been warned." I say and they look at me shocked.

"Um, that's about it. They're all really nice people. Vegeta is a bit, well, um, let's just say, he has a bad temper, but he's a really nice guy underneath all of, him," I say and Yuki smiles. "Miss Honda, it's alright. I'm sure we'll love your family," He says and I smile back. "Great! Well now that that's settled, let's eat!" I say. When breakfast is over, Yuki leaves, saying that he's going to his secret base and Kyo helps me clean up, while Shigure disappears to his office. "Thanks for helping Kyo," I say and he blushes. "No problem," He replies and I smile at him, pecking his cheek again.

His whole face turns red again and I smile, skipping out of the kitchen. _Hmm, what should I do now? _I cleaned the whole house, and I don't have to start cooking for a few more hours, hmm, I know! I'll train! Knowing my family, they'll wanna know if I've been training, which I have, just not as much as I should've.

"Kyo," I start, walking into the living room where Kyo is watching t.v. "Yeah?" "I'm going out for a while. I'll be back in about an hour or 2," I say and he turns to look at me. "Where are you going? Do you want me to go with you?" He asks and I smile, shaking my head. "No, it's fine. I'm just going for a walk. I might stop by Uo's house. I'll see you soon! Bye!" I say, walking out of the house before he can reply.

I walk into the woods, out of eye sight from anyone, before charging up my ki and shooting into the air, flying away. I look around the area, until I find a small clearing, far enough away from people that I can really train. I smile and land there taking a deep breath, before charging up my ki once again, and shooting off energy blasts. I practice my Kamehameha a few times, and some others, before practicing my kicking and punching. Man, this would be easier if I had a sparring partner with me.

After about 2 hours, I stop, wiping the sweat off of my forehead, and flying back home. I land a little bit away form prying eyes, before walking the rest of the way home. I sneak inside and hurry up to the bathroom. Once I get there, I stop outside the door and shout a quick, "I'm home!" before sliding into the room and taking a quick shower. I change into an orange sweater and a plaid blue skirt, sliding on some shorts underneath, before putting two ribbons into my hair.

I walk downstairs and leave the bathroom door open, letting the steam leak out. I get out everything I bought yesterday and begin cooking. Finally, once it's done, I set it all out on the table, when Kyo and Yuki wander in. "Wow Miss Honda, don't you think that's a little too much food?" Yuki questions and I smile. This isn't even half of it. There's more in the kitchen," I giggle and Yuki and Kyo's mouths drop open. "Remember what I said about my family eating a lot?" "Yes, but this is way too much! No one could eat this much!" Yuki exclaims and I smile. "You've never met my family."

Shigure wanders out and looks at all the food, before smiling at me. "Tohru flower, is your family here yet?" He asks and I shake my head. "Nope!" I say, popping the 'p'. "Aren't you even gonna say anything about the mountain of food on the table?" Yuki questions and Shigure shrugs. "Damn dog," Kyo mutters, before walking out of the room, no doubt to go to the roof. A knock comes at the door, and I feel my heart race as Shigure goes to answer the door. They're here.

"Hello, is Tohru here?" I hear my father's sweet voice ask and I run to the door. "Daddy!" I squeal, jumping into his arms. "Tohru!" He exclaims, wrapping his arms around my torso and hugging me tightly. "You found me."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Recap: "Daddy!" I squeal, jumping into his arms. "Tohru!" He exclaims, wrapping his arms around my torso and hugging me tightly. "You found me."_

Tohru's POV

"Yes, I found you. I'm so sorry it took so long! The dragon, he, wouldn't let us find you. He said you had a destiny. I don't know what it was, but that's the reason it took so long for us to find you. I'm so sorry Princess, I missed you everyday," He say and I hug him tighter. "I missed you too Daddy," I murmur into his shoulder.

"Hey, when do we get hugs?" I hear my brother, Gohan shout and I look over my father's shoulder, to see my whole family standing outside. And I mean my _whole_ family. Gohan, Goten, my mother, Vegeta, Bulma, Trunks, Piccolo, Krillin, 18, Marron, Master Roshi, Yamcha, the Ox King, aka my grandpa, and even Videl and Mr. Satan!

I shoot out of the house and launch myself into Gohan's arms. "I missed to Go Go," I say and he laughs, squeezing my slightly. "I missed you too Toh," He chuckles. I pull away from him as Goten attacks me. "Big sister!" He screams and I laugh as I catch him in my arms, clutching him to my chest. "You've gotten so big!" I exclaim and he grins. Next, I stand up and walk over to my mother. "Hi Mom," I whisper and she bursts into tears as she pulls me into her arms.

"My baby! Oh my goodness! I missed you so much! You never even said goodbye!" She sobs and I feel my heart clench. I let a few tears slip as I bury my face in her shoulder. "I'm so sorry Mom. Dad told me to get away fast. I couldn't even say goodbye and I'm so so sorry!" I sniffle and my mother pulls away to look at me. "You look so beautiful," She whispers and I smile as she wipes away my tears. I walk over to Bulma who pulls me into a tight hug.

"It's been so quiet without you Tohru! Well, not really quiet, you know your father, but we've missed you. It's great to have you back," She says and I chuckle. I smile at Vegeta and he just nods back. I walk over to Trunks and ruffle his hair. He glares at me playfully and I laugh. I give Krillin a quick hug, as well as Marron, and smile at 18.

I hug Yamcha and Master Roshi and of course I hug my grandfather! I hug Piccolo because just like Gohan, I'm very close to Piccolo because he trained both me and Gohan when we were little. I shoot Mr. Satan a tight smile, then walk over to Videl. "Hello, we've never properly met. I'm Tohru. Nice to meet you, now, what did my brother drug you with to get you to go out with him?" I ask and I hear Gohan cry out in protest. "Hey!" I laugh and Videl smiles, not sure how to respond. "I'm kidding! She's perfect for you Gohan! Innocent, but tuff, and awkward!" I tease and she smiles.

Someone clears their throats behind us and I turn around to see the Sohmas standing there. "Oh, right. Um everybody, this is Shigure, Yuki, and Kyo Sohma. They let me live with them while I was gone," I say then I turn to the Sohmas. "Guys, this is everyone. That's my twin brother Gohan, and my little brother Goten. And that's my mother Chi Chi and my father Goku. And these are our friends Bulma and Vegeta, and their son Trunks. And that's Krillin and his wife 18 and their daughter Marron. That's Master Roshi, my father and Krillin's old martial arts teacher, and that's Piccolo, Gohan and my's old martial arts teacher.

"Tohru, you fight?" The Sohmas ask in astonishment and I smile, nodding. "Why is that guy green?" Shigure asks, skipping forward and poking him. "Stop that," Piccolo growls and Shigure jumps back. "It's natural, don't ask," I say and they look at me questioningly, but thankfully drop the subject. "That's Yamcha and that's Videl, my brother's girl friend and her dad, Hercule Satan," I finish off the introduction and Kyo speaks up. "Hey, isn't that the idiot who claimed to have beaten Cell, but couldn't even kill a fly?" Kyo snorts and I giggle, but quickly cough to hide it.

"Kyo, it's rude to make fun of someone," I scold and he raises his eyes at me. I smirk at him playfully and he blushes, causing me to giggle. "Ooh! Is that a blush I see Kyo? Aww! Does little Kyo have a crush on our dear flow-" Shigure breaks off in a cry of pain as Kyo bring his fist down on top of his head. "Damn dog," Kyo grunts and I smile. "Hey, Kakarot's brat. Have you kept up your training?" I hear Vegeta ask, but I ignore him. I refuse to answer to 'Kakarots brat'. "Hey, I'm talking to you!" He shouts and I roll my eyes. "Oh, me? I'm sorry, I wasn't aware my name had been changed to Kakarot's brat," I smirk and Vegeta glares at me.

"She's right Vegeta. It's rude to call her that. Her name is Tohru," Bulma cuts in, flipping her blue hair over her shoulder and sending me a wink. I smile at her and giggle as Vegeta huffs. "Fine, _Tohru_, have you been keeping up on your training? You're almost as strong as Gohan, or at least, you were," He grumbles and I smile. "Well, I haven't had much time to train, but I have trained a few times," I reply and he smirks. "Great, let's see how you do," He says and I glance back inside.

"How about we do that after dinner? It's getting cold," I say and I see my father's face light up. "Food?" He asks, running into the house, my brothers and Trunks following after. "Hey wait! I think we need to bring it out here!" I call after them and I hear them groan at the thought of waiting a few extra minuets before eating.

I roll my eyes and everyone helps move the food while my dad brings the table outside. We finally sit down to eat and my brothers, father, Trunks, and even Vegeta, immediately dig in. I giggle at the disgusted and shocked looks on the Sohmas' faces. "I told you," I smirk at them, and begin to eat my own food, looking around the table at everyone. I finally have my family back.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_Recap: We finally sit down to eat and my brothers, father, Trunks, and even Vegeta, immediately dig in. I giggle at the disgusted and shocked looks on the Sohmas' faces. "I told you," I smirk at them, and begin to eat my own food, looking around the table at everyone. I finally have my family back_.

Tohru's POV

After we eat, my mother, Bulma, and Videl all help me clear off the table and put the dishes in the sink. "Ah, that was delicious!" My father sighs, patting his stomach and I giggle. "Thanks Daddy."

"Now that we're done eating, let's see how much training you've been able to do," Vegeta says and I roll my eyes. "Whatever." We walk towards the trees, so we don't destroy the house, and the Sohmas start to follow us, but my dad stops them. "I wouldn't follow them. You should just stay here and watch," He says and they nod, sitting on the porch with the rest of my family.

I bow and so does Vegeta, before he lunges at me and throws a punch. I dodge and flip around, kicking up at his face, but he dodges. We shoot into the air and I hear the Sohmas all gasp. I throw a ki blast at Vegeta and he hits it back at me. I dodge and fly forward, kneeing him in the gut. He grunts and shoots backward, sending a punch. I move too late and it hits me in the jaw.

I fly towards the ground, but quickly catch myself. Let's make this a short fight. I quickly use Instant Transmition that my dad taught me and end up behind Vegeta, punching him towards the ground and shooting a ki blast at him. Caught off guard, he plummets to the earth, landing face first.

I land beside him and hold out my hand to help him up, but he ignores it and stands up himself. "Good fight kid," He mutters and I grin. "Good job Tohru!" Goten cheers and I smile, high fiving him. "That was amazing Tohru!" Shigure gushes and I smile at him too.

"Yes that was, very unexpected Miss Honda," Yuki says and Gohan looks at him. "Who's Miss Honda?" He asks and Yuki furrows his eye brows, pointing at me. "That's Tohru," Gohan says and I giggle. "Yuki, when I made up my back story when you met me, I made up my last name too. My real last name is Son," I explain and he nods, looking confused.

We all start to walk back inside and Kyo grabs my arm, griping my chin and gently turning my head to look at my forming bruise. "I'm fine Kyo. I've had much worse," I brush it off and he furrows his eyebrows. My parents watch us and my mom suddenly runs forward, smiling. "Oh! You would make a lovely husband for my Tohru!" She exclaims and Kyo flushes a deep red color.

"H-husband?" He stutters, his voice cracking and I laugh. "Mom, it's not like that," I say and she frowns. "Why not? Do you not like my Tohru?" She asks Kyo and he shakes his head. "No! I mean, yes, I mean! Gah damn it all!" He cries, running away, no doubt going up to the roof.

Everyone looks over at us and my mom looks confused. "What did I say?" She asks and I shake my head. "That's just Kyo Kyo for you," Shigure tells her and I laugh, glancing up at the roof.


End file.
